There is known a rotary health promoting exercise apparatus having pedals. Its user is, however, required to have a sufficient muscular power to turn the pedals himself. It is, therefore, unsuitable for a physically handicapped or aged person who does not intend to improve his muscular power, but merely wishes to use such an apparatus for the recovery or maintenance of the function of his joints or internal organs or the stimulation of his internal organs.
Even a healthy person finds it difficult to continue exercise every day at his own will if he is tired. The exercise even increases his fatigue. Therefore, it is not fully used. Moreover, the necessity of rotating the pedals makes it difficult to take exercise, while watching television or reading a book.
Massage, acupuncture and moxa cautery are all a method of stimulating or treating a body portion without relying on exercise.
Under these circumstances, it is a principal object of this invention to provide a rotary health promoting exercise apparatus which gives the legs or arms of its user a frequently repeated motion so that his power of locomotion may be fully and easily utilized while he remains in a posture of repose, i.e., sitting in a chair or on a floor or lying, and thereby enables the user to improve or restore his power of locomotion, recover from fatigue and maintain or recover good health and beauty.
It is another object of this invention to provide a rotary health promoting exercise apparatus which enables its user to move his body portions at his own will as he desires, while it moves them.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a rotary health promoting exercise apparatus in which the rotating speed of an electric motor for driving pedals can be so controlled as to prevent its failure.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a rotary health promoting exercise apparatus which is adjustable in shape in accordance with the height of its user.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a rotary health promoting exercise apparatus which is foldable and convenient for storage or transportation.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a rotary health promoting exercise apparatus which makes it possible to adjust the amount of exercise depending on the physical power of its user.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a rotary health promoting exercise apparatus which enables its user to measure the amount of his exercise.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a rotary health promoting exercise apparatus which gives its user both exercise and massage.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a rotary health promoting exercise apparatus which enables its user to obtain easily a muscle stimulating action exerting a massage effect on the arches and calves of his feet when exercising his legs, or a stimulating action exerting a massage effect on the palms of his hands and the muscles of his front arms when exercising his arms.